


International Women's Day

by fawatson



Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: Gen, ITOWverse, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The women of Renault's books celebrate at the clubhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Women's Day

It was a strange celebration—one Lucy had only reluctantly agreed to be involved in after much coaxing from Olive.  The Clubhouse was off limits to men this day.  Even Alexander was banished (well ... he had agreed to take the army on manœuvres).  The women ruled.  Mrs Timmins had baked and decorated a wonderful Victoria sponge.  Arete brought honey cakes.  Roxane had donated an enormous jar of figs in syrup.  All in all, the tea provided a sumptuous backdrop to the poetry readings.  Only women poets had been allowed.  Lucy remembered Elizabeth Barret Browning’s _Sonnets from the Portuguese_ from her schooldays; Olive had been, she thought, surprisingly dramatic in her oration.  But it had been the recitations of Sappho that had brought a hot flush to Lucy’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to the [maryrenaultfics](http://www.maryrenaultfics.livejournal.com) LiveJournal community in honour of International Women's Day.


End file.
